Venus
by Ceso
Summary: Wanna know the story of how Salamandstron became ruled by a badger lord? It goes back to when hares ruled the mountain and females were items..until one haremaid decides she wants to be the best...and no law will stand in her way.
1. Default Chapter

kay! in my stories, there are another group of animals, like salamandstron, but its called the imperial amry. the queen rules a HUGE area which include mossflower and salamandstron, kayz? pretty much everyone in this army is a girl/female/woman whatever. the queens strong right hand is always the general. yup...um....i think thats it *thinks* ya! kay on wif the show 

**VENUS**

Chapter 1

An old haremaid sat by the fire watching little hares and other beasts try to sneak in without being noticed. She smiled to herself, letting them get a couple of feet inside before she spoke.

"are you just going to stand there all day or come inside and sit by the nice warm fire?

The Dibbuns giggled aloud and walked up to the old haremaid, coursting before sitting down infront of her.

"you p`omised to weed us a stowy, member?"

"hmm, so i did, so i did...well, how about i tell you how this place came to be"

"surpose so"

Before the old hare maid could respond there was a loud thumping on the door.

"i know only one beast who could thump that hard...come in lord russano"

The door was thrown back as the burly form of lord russano, badger lord of salamandstron walked in, surronded by hares, old, adult and young.

"i say...did you bring the whole flippin population in here, wot?"

The badger lord chuckled "almost, methinks that all, my hares wouldnt fit in here, anyway, I decided that I should come and visit the most prettiest and most beautiful and th-"

" oh you great big fibber! you just came in here to listen to my story"

Russano`s face was the very image of innocence" what? never! I didn`t even know there was story tellin goin on! I`m insulted marm!"

"dearie me! a badger lord fibbin infront of young 'uns! I should send you to bed without dinner sah, bad form, wot!

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, when the laughing fimally died down the hairmaid smiled "a story you say? well, i think I know the very one, `tis called venus, venus is acually the name of the pretty haremaid, and let me tell you, never, in the history has there been a more beautiful maid, than venus. of course this story goes back before badger lords ruled salamandstron. In fact, back then, females were considered...well...items, a trophy and whatnot. It was illegal for a female to carry a weapon in any form. If she back talked back to a male or anything like that she was dunked in the sea until the males decided she had learned her leason. In a way males were treated like kings...anyway, the setting was at salamandstron, were the king dranco ruled. So begins my story.....


	2. Running

Whoa, its been so long since I've even looked at this story! It was actually kind of made as a tester, but I've decided to continue, so at long last, here is chapter two of Venus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
VENUS  
  
  
  
It was one of those hot days At salamandstron, were everyone was basking in the sun and just having a good time! All except a the females of course.  
  
An older Haremaid limped out into the hot sun, carrying a tray of cold water. The tray was shaking somewhat. It was obvious the old Haremaid was sick.  
  
No one runs to help her. In fact, they urge her to hurry, as they are thirsty. She stumbles. Everyone sighs, because they realise they're drinks are ruined.  
  
The old Haremaid, slowly attempt to get up, when a Tanned paw is thrust in front of her. She looks up into the kind eyes or a young female hare by the name of Venus.  
  
"T-thank you" she stutters. Venus smiles winningly at her and helps her up, allowing her to lean on her for support.  
  
"No need to thank me, wot"  
  
Slowly they make their way back up to salamandstron. A middle aged Hare meets them at the entrance.  
  
"Come on Lucy dear, up you go old girl," she says as she helps her into the mountain. "Venus dear, run along and go fetch more drinks."  
  
But, to everyone's surprise she didn't, "Mother, tell me, why do we have to do things for the males? Why don't they do anything for us? Or for each other?"  
  
Whispering broke out between the hares. Venus's mother, Cali, leaned down quick, "Child, we must never question what he have been sent here to do!"  
  
"B-but"  
  
"No buts, if you must have a reason then it is simply because that is what we are here for."  
  
Well that was a silly reason, Venus decided. It was hard for her to believe that the only reason she was here at salamandstron was to serve males. She snorted, yes, it was very silly. Whoever accepted this was ridicules to!  
  
"Now then child, go get those drinks, and hop to it, wot"  
  
Venus nodded and went and got the drinks. She walked passed the nursery, were the children looked up at her with expectant eyes.  
  
"Hello Female"  
  
Venus turned around and quickly dropped to a curtsy, "Your majesty" she muttered.  
  
He was a dark brown hare with brown eyes. In fact, he was the king of salamandstron. She shuddered as she felt his eyes rake over her body. She hated him. In her opinion he was the most self-centered, egotistical male she had ever met. Female. That was how he addressed every female. In fact a lot of the males did too, but there was a chosen few who didn't.  
  
He took a step towards her and she was tempted to step back. No, it was odd but she felt an urge to smack him.  
  
"Your to meet me tonight, in my chambers" He didn't bother for an answer. He didn't need one.  
  
She glared at his retreating back, and if looks could kill.  
  
"Do you realise you could be dunked for glaring at a male?"  
  
Venus turned around and came face to face with none other than the general of the kings guards, Chamis.  
  
He was probably one of the nicest of the males around salamandstron. He was about her age, but was had a black coloured fur and green eyes.  
  
"You would too, had you have been in my position!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh how so?"  
  
"Arg! He's forcing me too.er..visit him tonight"  
  
Venus couldn't be sure, but she would have sworn a look of jealousy passed over his face, but it was gone just as fast. But there was a tinge of anger in his voice.  
  
"I see, and what are you going to do?"  
  
"I-I must do as he commands of course"  
  
He frowned, "would this not be your first time?"  
  
"Er.yes."  
  
He seemed to be fighting a war inside his head, "Y-you know, many would be happy to be with the king on her first time," he said at last, though it looked like it killed him to say so.  
  
"Well I'm not!" She glared furiously and pushed past him. She was vaguely aware of her being called but she kept on walking. Finally she got to the Females quarters, were everyone was preparing for bed.  
  
"Venus? I heard about what happened, I'm so proud of you"  
  
Venus looked at her mother in disbelief, but said nothing. He mother scurried up to her and began combing her fur and informing her the mating rituals.  
  
Venus didn't care. In fact she was angrier than anything else. Finally he mother stopped.  
  
"It's time"  
  
She said simply, but that was all that was needed. Venus stood. She could see everyone staring at her, either enviously or pitingly. Her walk to the kings chambers was slow and horrible. When she finally got there. The guards gave eachother knowing smiles and opened the door.  
  
The king smiled at her and motion for er to lay down. Venus bit her lip. The king smiled again.  
  
"You're nervous? Good. I have decided that after this you shall become my queen, it's a very high honour you know. I need someone beautiful to sit by my side. All the other kings will be very jealous."  
  
Venus felt her self go rigid with anger. A trophy, that was all he wanted her for. He walked towards her and placed a paw on her arm and leaned in.  
  
What she did next she could explain.  
  
She pushed him.  
  
He stumbled backwards, with a look of surprise on him face. She knew what would happen next, she did the only thing that made sense at the time. She ran.  
  
The guards tried to stop her but they were ladled down with armour. She easily ran passed them and threw the exit. She ran into the forest and didn't stop running until she couldn't hear angry yells anymore. She crawled underneath a bush and cried herself to sleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~  
  
Well???? Hmmsa. Lol okay, that was chapter two! 


End file.
